


Unfulfilled Desires

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Joavin, barchie, choni, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Girls love each other like animals. There is something ferocious and unselfconscious about it. We don't guard ourselves like we do with boys—no one trains us to shield our hearts from each other. With girls, it's total vulnerability from the beginning. Our skin is bare and soft, we love with teeth and the blood is just proof of how much. It's feral, and it's relentless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was reading i just want you to know who i am by whatmarianaa and cheryltonis (aka goddesses) and I was really in a mood for Choni when I wrote this, but also it's been a draft for so long that it will delete itself (why is that a thing) in five days and that means I need to publish it. Hopefully this is worthy of being likable and I don't lose focus and get writers block because when that happens... I never write for days on end and I would hate for that to happen.
> 
> In this, Cheryl knows of the Serpents, but hasn't officially met/cared to meet them. She is best friends with Veronica, and is still cousins with Betty but isn't that close or great friends with her, and neither is Veronica. Jughead and Betty did date, but in the beginning of their relationship, not only did they find out they shared a brother and that their parents were getting back together, but he realized he was asexual-aromantic, so... basically what SHOULD have happened on the show but they're too afraid of people actually liking the show. Veronica is an out and proud bi.
> 
> ANYWAYS. ENJOY my fellow Chonis!

Cheryl fingered the long, oxford blue velvet box in her red pea jacket pocket, watching as Veronica slipped into the large Thornhill bedroom. Letting out a deep sigh, Veronica placed her back up against the wood. "Normally, my birthday is something to celebrate, but today has been just totally exhausting."

"Exhausting, why?" Cheryl's eyebrows furrowed, her hand retracting into a cross-armed stance as she realized that now wasn't a great time to give her the birthday present she had bought Veronica a couple of weeks ago. "What happened? All day, I've been... busy. You know, cleaning the house. So I'm sorry if you feel like I've been avoiding you, or something."

"Do you really expect me to believe that you, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, wouldn't be slaving away at the details of a big birthday party for her best friend?" Veronica laughed lightly, pacing towards the bed to join her on the edge. "Despite how crappy my day has been, honestly, a big Cheryl Bombshell birthday bash would really help take my mind of my day."

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, but I can assure you, Ronnie, tonight is going to be _fun_ ," the red head bit down on her lip, a wild, almost challenging look in her eye. "But what happened today, ma chérie?"

Veronica smiled thoughtfully and rested her head against the Blossom girl's shoulder, embellishing in the comfort her aura gave her. "You're going to be very mad at me..."

"Why?"

"Do you remember when I told you that I was too busy to come to your brunch? The one you set up and begged me to come to?" Veronica turned her head to give Cheryl a cheesy, 'please forgive me' grin. "I wasn't actually going in to Mr. Harris's class early to redo a test..."

Cheryl pulled away, taken aback from what her friend had revealed to her. "If you weren't making up the test... then what were you doing?"

"I might have overslept..."

"Why would I be angry at that?" Cheryl shook her head in confusion. "Sure, missing my brunch because of sleeping in isn't a highly favored excuse, but why would you tell me that you were redoing a test? And why would I be mad about that? People sleep in all the time."

"Well, the reason I overslept was because I was with my boyfriend."

" _Boyfriend_?" Cheryl abruptly stood up, too furious to care that Veronica almost pummeled into the soft, tan carpet. "Who? And why haven't you told me about them?"

"Because he knows you wouldn't approve," Veronica mumbled, gazing down at her twiddling fingers. Her uncharacteristic shy actions forced Cheryl to remind herself that, although she was upset about being lied to, whoever her friend was dating meant a lot to her, and it was clear Veronica desperately wanted her to like him. "I can't tell you who he is, Cher, no matter how much I love you."

Cheryl's expression fell, disheartened at hearing Veronica tell her that she wasn't allowed to know. It felt like a betrayal. However, she hated showing emotion, so her hurt look was quickly turned into an uncaring eye roll. "Well, this is seriously going to put a damper on one of my birthday gifts to you."

"Oh, no, what did you do, Cheryl?" Veronica tilted her head at the red head, curious. "Please tell me you didn't..."

Cheryl finished for her, "try to set you up with many different men and women to date, or at least have fun with for your birthday? Yeah, no, I totally did."

"Well, I won't choose any of them," the New York Elite huffed, sending the other girl a sympathetic smile. "My boy is prone to jealousy, and I don't need him to start a fight and get into trouble."

"Oh, _is he_?" Cheryl's lips uplifted into a smirk, that previous wild look in her eyes shifting into one of chaos. "What an interesting factoid."

"Cher, you are _not_ going to bait him out by sicking random men and women onto me," Veronica crossed her arms pointedly. "I really like him and I don't want you to try and drive him away simply because you're upset with me for keeping our relationship and his identity a secret."

"Come on, I've been _dying_ for something to occupy myself with," Cheryl groaned. "But you can avoid my birthday gift by letting me in on who your boyfriend is..."

Veronica glowered, disliking how pushy her friend was being. Since they became best friends, Cheryl had been working on keeping herself from being so forward and demanding, and dismissive of other's feelings, but sometimes there was just no way to keep her crazy nature at bay.

"Alright, fine, but I can't cancel my present," Cheryl gave in with annoyed, crossed arms. "So at least go along with it and _pretend_ to be a part of it for the sake of the party. You don't have to actually get with anybody... even though it would help with my new investigation as to who you are dating."

"What exactly is the present, anyways?" Veronica asked inquisitively.

"Playing Lodge Bachelorette. Because I am your best friend, and know you incredibly well, I gathered up a small group of cute boys and girls who might catch your eye," Cheryl mumbled, slightly peeved that it was all for naught now. "For the sake of the party, can you go with it? You can warn your boo ahead of time that it means nothing, and i'll warn the bachelors and bachelorettes that nothing will happen between you and them, no matter who you choose."

"I don't know, Cher..."

"Well, other than that, all I got for your birthday was this," Cheryl huffed, slipping the necklace box out of her pocket. "And you deserve so much more than—"

Veronica interrupted her with a soft smile, "—than a great friend? No, I really don't. If I were back to my New York self, I would _love_ a Lodge Bachelorette and having all of the attention on me, but i'm different now. Simply hanging out with you would be perfect." The birthday girl opened up the box and covered her mouth in awe, despite the action failing to mute her gasp. "Cheryl... this is... just... wow! Thank you so much, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you love it. It cost a lot, and I also took hours to pick out the very best one," Cheryl snickered at the memory of a couple of weeks prior. After an hour of being caught between five different types of jewelry, she had to bring in Kevin, who brought his boyfriend, Joaquin, into the store. She wasn't fond of the South Siders, or the gang of Serpents, but she knew he made Kevin happy, and as long as he didn't break his heart, Joaquin was alright in her book—even for a South Side Serpent. With the help of Kevin and Joaquin, the next hour of debating over which piece of jewelry to get Veronica for her birthday on June 29th was solved and Cheryl chose the necklace. And upon seeing her reaction, she was proud of what she ultimately decided on.

Eyeing the necklace as Veronica carefully snatched it out of the box, she admired the shell-shaped oval sapphire and diamond pendent as much as the day she did when she first saw it. It was truly beautiful, and for about $1,578, every penny was worth it to see the bright smile appear on her best friend's face. That gorgeous smile was priceless.

"It's stunning, Cher. Thank you," Veronica reached over to grasp the red head into a tight hug. "Would you help me put it on?"

Beaming, Cheryl nodded, "of course!"

The two girls squealed in excitement. It wasn't forced, or feigned at all—they were truly excited to deepen their friendship using the piece of jewelry. There was something about putting on a present, some kind of accessory, that brought two people closer; it was almost like an icon for your entire friendship. Veronica handed Cheryl the present and turned around, delicately grabbing her hair and gripping it into her fist. As she held up her soft locks, Cheryl draped the necklace across her best friend's shoulder, using her free hand to find the other end just below her collarbone to clasp them together.

The Blossom girl would never admit this to anybody, but being so close to another girl like this, feeling how soft her skin was, and finding the curve of her neck and the way her spine drew down her back coerced a swirling feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was no secret that Veronica was so incredibly fucking beautiful that her simple existence enticed anyone who laid eyes on her. Cheryl bit down on her plump, painted-red lips as her fingers shook, unable to hook the ends together. If she hadn't of felt Veronica's clavicle, and skidded her graze across her skin, or breathe in the light scent of her cinnamon-y perfume, she would have been just fine. But, obviously, she had, and she definitely was not going to be able to control her movements or feelings for at least a couple of minutes.

"Do you need help?" Veronica spoke up, forcing a small jump from Cheryl—she was so fixated on the curve of Veronica's neck that she was lost in her own thoughts. "Cheryl?"

Clearing her throat, Cheryl's gaze narrowed in on the necklace, and her tongue inadvertently poked out as she forced herself to focus solely on getting the ends to meet. "Um... no." Once she managed to do the task at hand, she dropped the connected ends and clapped. "Got it! See, no big deal."

Veronica grabbed a hold of Cheryl's hand, a silly smile plastered onto her lips as she dragged her towards the vanity in the middle of the room, standing largely on the other wall. Standing behind Veronica in the mirror, she watched as Veronica touched the sapphire part of the necklace, still in awe at the birthday present. "It's breathtaking, Cher. Really, thank you so much. I love it."

"A girl as breathtaking as you deserves accessories equally as breathtaking," Cheryl smiled, rubbing her shoulders in a friendly manner. She decided to change the subject, pondering about the situation she had created for her and her boyfriend—even though she still didn't know who he was. "Your birthday party starts in a couple of hours. Will your beau be there?"

"I don't know. He knows how you feel about him, so he wanted to keep his distance," Veronica shrugged. "We'll probably celebrate together afterwards."

"You do realize i'm a Blossom, right? Our parties go all night," Cheryl chuckled lightly, bringing some of Veronica's hair onto her back. "Just invite him. I won't ask you who it is, and i'll try to give you some space. There's a private tent where all of the presents from the guests are being held, so if you want to rendezvous with your boyfriend you can escape there. Only Reggie and I have access to it."

" _Reggie_?" Veronica tilted her head back in surprise. "Since when do you trust him? Or, hell, since when did you two become friends?"

"We bonded over our dislike of the Serpents," Cheryl muttered, not entirely sure why they had grown closer—it was definitely more than their feelings about the South Side Serpents. "I don't know, but he helped me set up your party. I think he has a crush on you, actually. Mmhm, now that I think about it, that makes a lot of sense..."

"Well, he's going to be incredibly disappointed when everyone finds out that Veronica Lodge is taken by the best, most handsome boy in all of Riverdale," Veronica sighed happily, which soon faded into a serious, irritated expression. "You know, if someone manages to find out and spills their guts. If that does happen, though, they better stay out of my sight or else their brain matter might just spill onto the pavement, too."

"Gross, but I admire your resolve, Lodge."

"Yup! So, are we going to raid your closet or mine for our party dresses?" Veronica cocked an eyebrow. "I was thinking of something stunning and purple to match my lipstick. You?"

"Red, what else? And I have _just_ the outfit for you, Ronnie." Cheryl grinned, maneuvering her best friend towards the large, walk-in closet that was almost filled to the brim of her clothing and accessories. "Shall the frantic searching for the perfect outfit begin."

 

 

 

 

 

***In case you were wondering what the necklace looked like, click[this](https://www.angara.com/p/oval-sapphire-and-diamond-pendant-sp0141s-n?stone_grade=aaaa&stone_size=4x3mm&metal_type=white+gold&metal_karat=14k&cid=ps-gpla-adg=17651821371-dyn=SP0141S_N-WG-AAAA-4X3-pla-384368527642-cmp=270801051&resetChannel=true&kid=_k_CjwKCAiAgrfhBRA3EiwAnfF4tmQunQ3ZZmpmpN6MDkIJ_Bq2AHvjo6tjEEkfzWFQclAqp_ei6NOXlhoCcKQQAvD_BwE_k_&Kenshoo_IDA=IDA_US_Gemstone&gclid=CjwKCAiAgrfhBRA3EiwAnfF4tmQunQ3ZZmpmpN6MDkIJ_Bq2AHvjo6tjEEkfzWFQclAqp_ei6NOXlhoCcKQQAvD_BwE)!***


	2. Chapter Two

Cheryl beamed at Veronica as she twirled delightfully in front of the mirror with the biggest, most genuine smile she had ever seen on the young Lodge's face in a while. It had been a long time since she was able to experience the pure joy that radiated from somebody who had tried on an outfit that she put together and expressed that they felt beautiful or confident, for possibly the first time in their life. She loved mixing and matching clothes that a person liked, sometimes bringing them out of their comfort zone, and seeing her best friend giggle in awe at the flow-y arrangement of purple fabric filled the Blossom girl with pride and adoration. "You're too cute, Ron. Let me take a picture, and you can send it to your boyfriend! Hopefully it'll drive him crazy."

"Trust me, it will. Maybe I can get payback for the texts he sent me earlier this morning," Veronica snickered, moving to the side of the vanity and leaning her hand against it. Arching her back, she noticed her friend slack-jawed as she fumbled with the phone. "What?"

"Pictures? On your birthday? Kinky," Cheryl shook her head teasingly, bringing up the camera app while she tried to stop her lips from lifting into a laugh. Because she was, Veronica was unable to stop giggling as well, which if they wanted to get the perfect picture, both of them had to stop. "C'mon, either get it together or I'm going to look through your texts to find it. You know, for blackmail. And to see who your mystery man is."

Veronica sent the girl a pointed look, finally coming back to normal. "Just let me get situated again." Veronica bit down on her lip, thinking of another idea—she leaned her bare back against the cool wall, arching her spine and narrowing her gaze at the phone's camera. She wove her hands through her hair, imitating just what it might look like if she were being pleased in the area that was cut off from the camera.

"Yeah, moan for me, Ronnie!" Cheryl cheered, switching into photoshoot mode and just clicking the capture button every second. "Make your boy so fucking crazy that he just can't help himself when he gets to the party! Remember, the tent is all yours."

Veronica first bit down on her lip, boring sultrily at the camera for a couple of snaps, and then she switched back to clinging to the wall as if her legs were about to give way, adorned with loud, convincing moans escaping through her mouth. "Fuck! Oh, God... oh, baby, what you do to me!” She continued to do that for another ten seconds or so before she released her pose and began to walk over towards Cheryl. Ending the photoshoot, Cheryl handed the phone back to Veronica, her warm hands coming into contact with New York’s finest typical icy cold skin—she was shaking, trying to ignore that all too familiar pit in her stomach that tended to linger when she admired her gorgeous best friend.

Veronica’s moan emanated in Cheryl’s head. She had dreams of naughty, sweaty bodies behind mystical pink cloths that were draped over the bed frames, keeping her from seeing everything clearly. The redhead had longed to hear the breathless, high pitched moans in her ear that would belong to whoever her future girlfriend may be. If she could ever just gain the courage to come out, to be out and proud and in love. No longer would she have to pretend she was into men, to pretend that she was straight.

“Okay, how much longer do we have until people start arriving?” Veronica quirked an eyebrow, looking up from her phone with a devious smile—it was clear she was excited to send those to her mystery boyfriend.

Cheryl glanced down at her phone and turned it on to look at the time, “the party starts at eight, so we have about an hour and a half, give or take.”

“Give or take?”

“Yeah, some people may show up early, some might not,” Cheryl rolled her eyes, and patted her friend’s shoulder as if her response was the most obvious thing in the world. “So, with that time to kill, what should we do?”

Cheryl bit down on her lip thoughtfully, her lips pursing to the side of her cheek. Should they do each other’s hair? Make up? They’re already done, but should they redo it in favor of friendship? She was about to suggest going out to the store to buy something useless just so she could show off her gorgeous best friend, but she glanced down at Veronica’s hands as her phone went off. Veronica nervously glanced at Cheryl, before she picked the phone up and turned around, as if she was trying to have some sense of privacy. Cheryl felt hurt—whoever it was that was calling her, she didn’t want Cheryl to know. The nervous glance, the feign privacy… was it the boyfriend? Was it another best friend? Was it—

“Toni? Hey, what’s up? Is something wrong?” Veronica answered the call, beginning to pace back and forth on Cheryl’s soft carpet; Cheryl noted how fast she was going, wondering if the fabric would catch on fire. Of course, it wouldn’t, but based on how she reacted to a simple phone call, it was clear that she was worried. Now, why she would be talking to Toni Topaz, one of the Serpents, Cheryl wouldn’t know. Cheryl tried her best to examine Veronica’s facial features, to see if something really was wrong. She was relieved to see Veronica’s slim features soften, even if she didn’t care much for the Serpents. “Oh, thank God, I thought something was wrong. But, uh, Cheryl’s party starts in an hour and a half, and that’s not nearly enough time. I could leave early to come hang out, though.”

Cheryl blinked a couple of times. Was Toni Topaz inviting her best friend to a birthday get together? When she was throwing her a party that was meant to last until at least midnight? She would not have that—not just because she wanted her best friend’s full attention, but she didn’t have to create a separate party for Veronica when she could simply come to Cheryl’s. “If your Serpentine friend would like to come to my party, it’s alright. I may not like the Serpents all that much, but this is for you, after all. And, besides, if Joaquin says she’s a good person, then she’s alright in my book.”

“You know Joaquin?” Veronica gaped at the redhead, her mouth dropping into a tight ‘O’ shape as she exhaled a small laugh. “Wow, and to think you hated South Siders. What did Joaquin do?”

“Well, he helped pick out your beautiful necklace,” Cheryl giggled, “I asked Kevin for help, and he brought his boyfriend along. Got to know him a little, about his life, and, well… I guess not all Serpents are bad.”

“It took Joaquin for you to notice that?” Veronica exclaimed, shaking her head dismissively. “Wow, if I would have known that—oh, right, sorry, Toni. Uh, I don’t know if you heard Cheryl, but she said that you guys can come. Our plan to sneak you in is aborted, okay? I repeat, abort the plan to sneak you three in.”

Cheryl scoffed, “you were going to sneak in? You do realize that if I caught you, I’d throw you out, right? I would have simply thought that you came in to ruin Veronica’s party.” She paused, letting out a small sigh. “But, at least now that I know, I can inform Reggie not to be a douchebag.”

Veronica placed the phone on speaker, her cheeks reddening with her bright smile, “since you now know that I’m friend’s with Serpents… would you like to meet a couple more?”

The redheaded Blossom playfully cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms pointedly, “that depends… do I get to meet the boyfriend?”

“Maybe. I don’t know yet,” Veronica blushed, looking down at the ground in a failed attempt to hide it. “I’m just… afraid that you’ll judge me. And him.”

“Why would I do that?” Cheryl questioned, “honestly, as long as he treats you well, and you’re happy, then he has nothing to worry about. However, if he lays a hand on you or treats you like trash, I’ll create my own gang and reign hellfire against him and only him.”

“So… you would jump him,” Veronica corrected, snickering, “look, there’s no need for that, okay? How about this, he’ll be around the party, and if you can correctly guess who it is, I will help you find someone so you don’t try and third wheel into my relationship.”

“Third wheel—“

Veronica interrupted, placing a comforting hand on Cheryl’s shoulder. “I know just how lonely you are, Cher. I can see it in your eyes in the way you gaze at couples around the school. In the way you put up your protective front whenever someone hits on you—you’re so afraid to love because you don’t feel like you're good enough. But I know you, Cheryl Blossom, and goddammit, if I get to finally be happy and away from my father’s hand, then you can get out from under your mother’s.”

Cheryl desperately wanted to tell her about her feelings towards women, but with Toni and whoever else was with her on the line, it wouldn’t be private like she wanted it to be. And she definitely wasn’t going to ask Veronica to hang up—coming out to Veronica was going to be a nice, private moment where she knew she would be safe from the dangerous lips of gossipmongers around the school. Instead of professing her feelings, Cheryl wiped at a tear under her eyelid and sniffled, resting her head on Veronica’s shoulder. “Thank you, Veronica. Really. You’re the only real friend I have. So, if you want to keep your boyfriend hidden from me, that’s fine… but don’t keep things from me, please. Even if you think I can’t take it. Just—just please don’t let us become like you and Betty.”

“Betty and I?” Veronica cocked her head back. “Never.”

Cheryl smiled lightly, embracing the hug that Veronica initiated. “See you at Thistlehouse, Medusa.”

“Medusa?” Veronica pulled away to show Cheryl her confused expression. “Why is Toni Medusa?”

“Because… she’s basically the queen of the Serpents, isn’t she?” Cheryl laughed lightly, and awkwardly. Despite her dislike of them, she could tell that Toni would have made the perfect leader for the Serpents, and they all listened to her and relied on her like she was a leader—so when she saw Veronica shake her head with an amused laugh, she was surprised that Toni wasn’t in charge of the Serpents with Jughead. “So, welfare baby Jones, who dated his step sister, is still leading the Serpents, when Toni is right there? Wow, maybe I was right, Serpents do suck.”

“Hey!” two male voices in the background exclaimed. One of them, a different guy, spoke up in retaliation, “we couldn’t gather enough Serpents to dethrone Jughead. He still wants Betty to be his Serpent Queen, whatever the fuck that means, exactly.”

“My cousin… is Serpent Queen? She doesn’t scare anybody,” Cheryl snickered, rolling her eyes. “Anyways, shall we see you later? I have to go make a call to Reggie really quickly, so I’ll leave you with Veronica. Do not gossip about me, or I will skin you alive, you hear me?”

Veronica glared, “really, Cheryl?”

However, her Serpents friends just laughed, “Yes, ma’am.”

“I’ll be back, V. Don’t have too much fun without me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO END IT!!! But hey the next chapter is the party itself so like… that’s gonna be fun 😈😈


End file.
